The Trap Was Set
by CassandraChristine
Summary: KakaSaku. Kakashi sets a trap of sweets and Sakura just can't escape. Fluff. Total utter fluff. Based on a picture. Not set in Naruto World.


**Omg!!! I actually wrote something not yaoi!!! I must be sick....Nope, no fever. Dang, I still have school! **

**Anyway, this is actually because of a pic I found on Photobucket. I think I'll put the link on my page, so you can see it! Umm....I'm the biggest fan of KakaSaku. (Blame the picture) For all of the people who look at me as a yaoi fangirl. I am, I really am! I just have my weak moments....(Not that there's anything wrong with anything else...)**

**Oh well. For those of you who believe I own Naruto, you are as delirious as I am, becuase I don't (Sob) and never will (Another Sob). Not much to this fic except fluff, so there's no need for ratings and warnings. It's just fluff people. Becuase everybody loves fluff!**

**My ranting shall stop......Now!**

* * *

The trap was set. Now all he had to do was wait.

Which wasn't very long. Soon a pretty young woman walked up in a pretty white dress, high heeled shoes that matched her short cute pink hair, a slightly darker scarf around her neck. Her green eyes spotted the little bag of chocolates on the ground a few feet from her apartment building door. She glanced around, eyes searching for its owner. Kakashi ducked under the awning of a restaurant, but still able to watch her crouch and look at the tag. He smiled, deciding it was a good time to come out, and walked up to the girl.

"It seems my trap worked."He said as he kneeled. She gave a soft gasp, quickly drawing her hands away from the treat.

"This was yours? Sorry!"She cried, blushing cutely.

"No, no. It was a trap. I am sorry, I suppose." He smiled at her charmingly.

"A trap? What do you mean it was a trap?"She asked shakily, looking around.

"A friend of mine said to set up a sweet little trap to get a date."Kakashi picked up the package of chocolate, spinning it around in the day light. "Sorry to scare you. I'm innocent, I assure you."She chuckled as he smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh….That's actually really cute!"She smiled back.

"Thank you. Here. These are yours, now." He set the chocolates in her hand and stood up, starting to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want my number?"She called. He paused, stunned for a moment. "To take me on that date."She mused. He laughed lightly, nodding.

"Yea, I do."He said, returning to her. She reached in her purse, which was also pink, and pulled out a small notebook. She scribbled her number on the piece of paper, and hand it to him. He took it, smiling at her. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."He said.

"Haruno Sakura."She returned.

"I'll be sure to call soon."He held up the number. She smiled, and nodded.

"I'll be waiting."She said, and they both turned in opposite ways, going home to think over their encounter.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Is this Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, Hello! Yes, it is!"Sakura smiled into the phone. "How are you?"She asked as she sat on her couch.

"Hungry."Kakashi chimed. "How would lunch sound?"He asked.

"Great!"She chirped, before it donned on her that lunch break was a half hour away. "Where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere good."He replied.

"There's a nice café near my work. They have delicious food there."She offered.

"Sounds good. What the place called?"He asked.

"Fox's Tail."She said sheepishly.

"Good name."Kakashi said with mirth. "Is twenty minutes good for you?"He asked.

"Yea, that's perfect!"She smiled brightly. "I'll see you there, then."

"Yep." He agreed.

"Bye…"She trailed off, not really wanting to get off the phone.

"Hey, don't sound so sad. It's only….18 minutes and ten seconds till lunch."He said reassuringly.

"Hehe…"She chuckled, blushing pink. "Yea, sorry. I just suddenly got nervous."She said in embarrassment.

"I see…"Kakashi sounded gentle at the moment. It made Sakura's heart flutter. "Then you can help me pick out what flowers I should bring you!"She said laughed at his happy tone.

"It's really not necessary to bring flowers!"She blushed, getting looks from her co-workers.

"Nonsense. It's our first date. It's expected."He said. She smiled widely despite her surroundings.

"If that's the case, then I like wild flowers."She said softly, slightly dreamily.

"I like that tone."Kakashi chuckled, making her blush darker. "One bouquet of wild flowers it is, then!"

"Ms. Haruno. You're at work. No private phone calls."Her boss, Uchiha Sasuke walked past her, glaring slightly. She blushed darker as some people gave her curious looks.

"Oh? Was that your boss? Did I get you in trouble?"Kakashi asked curiously.

"It's alright. I'll see you in…"

"15 minutes and 23 seconds."He offered.

"Right. Bye."She smiled softly.

"See you, Ms. Haruno."Kakashi mused before they both closed the phone.

* * *

"These are for you."Sakura looked up from her mocha to see a large bouquet of beautiful wild flowers in front of her. She smiled, blushing as she took them from the man before her. Kakashi was dressed in neat black slacks, polished dress shoes, and a dark blue dress shirt, a grey and white pin striped tie loose around his neck. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost. This part of town has always confused me terribly."She gestured the seat across from her, smiling.

"I got lost my first couple of weeks here, too."She soothed.

"How long have you lived here?"Kakashi asked conversationally.

"Me? Oh, I've lived here for about three years, you?"She asked.

"Two months."He smiled as she gasped. He chuckled, and his eyes light up in way that made Sakura's cheeks heat up. "I moved here on work. I'm a C.E.O. of Kohona Enterprises." He explained.

"Wow…That's amazing!"She cried, blushing as people gave them dirty looks.

"Not really. It's a boring job. What do you do?"He asked, waving himself away.

"I'm…..I work for Uchiha Corps. I'm a secretary."She said embarrassingly.

"Really? That's got to be a cool job, getting to see all those big wigs walking threw all the time." He mused, leaning on the table with one hand. She pushed her coffee away, and leaned forward a bit.

"Actually, my boss never lets any of us deal with the clients. He says we're too stupid to do anything but type!"Sakura said angrily. Kakashi's eyes widened in amusement.

"Is that so? It must be Sasuke that's your boss, because Itachi would never let his workers know he thinks that about them."

"Wait? You know them?"She asked in fear.

"Sure. Who doesn't?"He smiled. "Don't worry. I probably like them less then you."Kakashi chuckled. Sakura gave a breath of relief. "If you don't like your boss, why don't you quit?"Kakashi asked.

"I need the money."She shrugged. "It's not a bad job, and it's that I don't like my boss. He's just a jerk most of the time." She smiled. He smiled back. "Do you like the city so far?"She asked.

"Sure…I like it a lot better now then I did three days ago, though."He gave her that charming smile, and she blushed. Then both their stomachs growled. She blushed red, hiding behind her hair. "Oh-ho! It seems that we're both starving. Shall we go up and order?"She looked up to see him holding out a hand. She blushingly took it, standing up with him.

"Thanks."She smiled, and he grinned back.

* * *

"Thank you for lunch. I had a lot of fun."Sakura blushingly looked up at him as their hands swung between them.

"Me, too. You were right. That food was delicious."Kakashi smiled back. She frowned upon seeing her work building coming up.

"Thanks for walking me back."She said softly.

"You're welcome. How 'bout tomorrow, same place, same time?"He asked lightly.

"Yea!"She said happily, before blushing and looking down. "I mean, yea….That's sounds great."She mumbled.

"Hey…"Her chin was tilted up by a gentle hand and she gasped as Kakashi leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away to smiled sweetly at her. "Call you tonight?"He asked.

"Yea…"She said breathlessly. "I'd like that…"She whispered. He kissed her again, and this time he let her take in his clean sharp smell and the spicy taste of his lips on hers. All too soon he pulled away, letting go of her chin.

"Tomorrow, then."He squeezed her hand, before letting go.

"Yea, tomorrow."She whispered in agreement, watching him walk off, the beautiful flowers clutched to her chest, and his spicy taste lingering on her lips. "Tomorrow."


End file.
